The Wars of Fiction
by King Akvar
Summary: A Muggle girl who works for wizards and a dead clever demon decide to make somebody's life much more... difficult. For revenge. -somebody includes Harry, Snape, Dumbledore,etc.-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own mainly nothing but the plot and ourselves.  
  
Authors' Note: It gets funny, we swear. THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF THE CHAPTER. We decided to change it a little. Real story begins after the 'situation' thingy. Stand it.  
  
The Wars of Fiction  
  
Situation: Another fan fiction writer, the Red Dragons Order said something she shouldn't have in a review. And Zimagesto decided for revenge. And I decided to help.  
  
This whole thing started with a story dedicated to Red by Zimagesto -who I'll refer to as M., it's the initial of her real name- and Red's review unfortunately had this phrase in it: "keep writing, buddy, or I'll have to send a few Red Dragons after you for motivation". *smirks* M. doesn't like to be threatened and she has an overactive imagination, so she came up with a story to suit this situation. And she asked me for help.  
  
So, this fic will be built on Red's Sagas. So, there are a few things you should know: Harry is the leader of the Red Dragons Order, which fights crime. Draco Malfoy is a good guy. Harry has great powers, received for fighting evil and is called the Lord of Light or the Gamemaster. The action happens after Harry's sixth year.  
  
A few people in the order? Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Hermione, Draco, Salazar Slytherin -who is a vampire!!!-. You'll get the idea. It's easy, they're a few people who save the day and the readers have fun reading the stories, although the other things written by Red are better. Worth reading.  
  
Want to know something about M.? She's an awfully cheery person sometimes and can drive a person crazy. And she's obsessed with Harry Potter. Badly. But she's bright -kind of a- and can be serious. You'll probably get some notes about what happens behind the screen. My, my, it should be fun since I'm writing this on my own and she'll probably have my head for saying she's kind of a bright *smirks*. And now, the story!  
  
$#@$^&%(&(*  
  
Chapter 1:The beginning  
  
M. was reading her letters and noticed something: a letter was showing itself from the many ones she currently had in her hand. She opened it and read it.  
  
"My dear girl,  
  
I must inform you that Harry Potter has threatened to hex the one who fails to bring the files on time into oblivion. May I remind you that you also do underground work for him?-even without him knowing- I thought you ought to know. *and maybe we'll have a few more of your delightful revenges?*  
  
Your friend,  
Imach'ra -Dragon"  
  
"Kya? Kya, where are you?" she asked, looking around in the darkness.  
  
A beautiful Siberian Husky came under the window, looking questioningly at her. "Finally! Where were you? Listen, girl, go get our old friend, will you? Tell him that I need a small favor."  
  
The dog looked around, checking if there was anyone to watch and then climbed over the fence and got to the other side and started running down the street.  
  
She returned to the computer and grinned deviously.  
  
"This will be fun, won't it?" she asked nobody in particular.  
  
#^*&*%*&*%*%*  
  
Well, enough for this chapter. Yes, I know it's short, it's supposed to be, but they will get longer. And I get in the story. Oh, boy, this is gonna be swell!!! *grins*. And the fun part starts from the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I forgot the disclaimer last time. Harry ain't mine. Nor is anything in the original series or in Red's fics.  
  
#@!^%(&*)^&  
  
The door bell rang and M. went to open the door. A weird man around his forties enters. His grey eyes looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Well, hello, M., need my help? What is it? A spider on the ceiling?"  
  
"Actually, no, but there is a huge one in the bathroom, now that you mention it."  
  
He glared murderously, his eyes piercing into her.  
  
"Actually, that's not why I called you." She said, deciding it wasn't a good idea to joke at that time. "Look at this! Got any ideas?" she asked dragging him to her desk and picking up the letters.  
  
The man looked at the screen.  
  
"Yadda yadda . What, you haven't sent them on time?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but I don't like threats. and that's why I called you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in a perfect Snape imitation and said simply:  
  
"You're loosing it! Because, I use to threat you every time we meet, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I meant I called you to teach them a lesson."  
  
He raised his eyebrow higher and then looked again at the screen. What, she thought he was going to actually do this just like that?! As if he didn't have anything better to do?! Well, he didn't, but that was a totally different subject.  
  
"Oh, well.." he said, getting an idea and raising an arm with an 'I got an idea' move and straightened his position and, in perfect super-hero imitation, he said: "This is a job for."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. How more cliché could you get?!  
  
"Someone else! See ya, I'm going." He said, rushing towards the door, shaking his head.  
  
"Akvar, wait! What would you like in return?" she asked, smiling. She knew him well enough to understand the problem.  
  
He turned on his heels, smiled and said:  
  
"Now you're speaking my language!"  
  
"Well???"  
  
"Free hand. You're not to criticize my work. Not unless someone gets hurt. Jack's horse, Navasil, should be at my disposal. I think I'll need it; and an unlimited period of time to do this; no bugging from you; and you should tell me what you heard about the Lord of Light."  
  
"Well, the last one's simple. He's Harry Potter. Yes, one of the Red Dragons. And the last are approved."  
  
"Wait, I also want a house in Jamaica, a Mercedes, a holiday in Majorca."  
  
"Don't push it, demon."  
  
"M., M., I was just kidding. Bye!" He got everything he wanted. A devious grin spread all over his face.  
  
He got out and she waited for him to Apparate and then she rushed to the window.  
  
"Kya!!! I meant Mayhowl, the wolf, Kya, our old friend, not Akvar the demon!!!"  
  
The dog looked surprised. It hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Jesus! I ended up with a goddamned powerful demon! I wanted a few pranks played on the Red Dragons! Oh, boy."  
  
She went to the computer and sat down.  
  
"Damn! Next time I'll tell that dog the name of the old friend." M. said, thinking of how she could manage to keep everyone in good health with Akvar around.  
  
@!^&$%%&$*!@&%$#  
  
*Looks annoyed at M.*  
  
"What do you want? Don't you DARE point that thing at me!"  
  
"Frightened Akvar?"  
  
"My OWN dagger!!! We're working together on this, you damned Gryffindor!"  
  
"We're not in the story, Akvar."  
  
"We are now. I'll write this whole thing."  
  
"Be sure to mention that I'm not 'kind of' bright. With you, that means that I'm a moron or something."  
  
"Now, M., I wouldn't say that."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Oh, well. Here it goes"  
  
*writes on computer: *  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"O.k."  
  
*thinks*: 'It won't be when I'm done with it.'. M. goes to bathroom.  
  
*writes*: Under the threat of my own dagger, I must admit that Zimagesto is bright.  
  
Let's see what'll happen now.  
  
Now, for my reviewers.  
  
To: Shadow Light: I'm glad you find it interesting. And it will be more of the story then of the bio. Just wait a bit.  
  
The Red Dragons Order: I'm glad you enjoy it. M. has an awfully overactive creativity. And she sometimes acts like a hyperactive sugar addicted moron. The chapters are on their way! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry. If you dare sue, your fate will be worst then Grindewald's -who was, by the way, defeated by Dumbledore- and Neville's parents -all put together.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
King Akvar: M.'s an awful, evil, double-crossing person. Wish I never started writing with her. Read this and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Zimagesto: I am not! And it was a joke! Can't you understand one? *muttering to self*: Idiot!  
  
King Akvar: Since you're writing this, I can obviously see it, so will you please keep your nasty comments to yourself???  
  
Chapter 3  
  
M. was in her religion class. Yay. Well, at least she could relax in the class.  
  
The teacher was o.k., he wasn't exactly a priest, but she knew he had been in the seminar. Somebody came up with a smart question and she listened carefully.  
  
"If Adam and Eve were the first people and they only had two sons, Cain and Abel, and Cain killed Abel, then how did people on Earth get to be so many?!"  
  
M. chuckled to herself as a few scenes came to her mind.  
  
'God, I'm so glad these guys can't read minds! They'd think I'm some kind of a pervert. Am I? Am NOT!'  
  
The teacher was explaining something about primates and she nearly fell off her seat with laughter. Gods, this was even better than that time when a foreigner started talking about the eyes on her head!!! -which, by the way, was a compliment-  
  
The bell rang and she got up. They said the prayer and she got out. The Professor was right behind her, but he got stopped by a few other students.  
  
She walked down the stairs, starting to wonder about where that bloody demon Akvar was! If he blasted something, she'd definitely make sure he went to heaven. And she knew he thought it was boring enough to make it worth it to go to hell.  
  
Suddenly she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you idiotic child!" said a voice in Romanian. Since they were in Romania, it was normal to be that way, but something about the tone made her look up to the speaker, opening her mouth to reply nastily. But that was approximately as far as she went.  
  
A pair of grey eyes were watching her from up. The person's hair was also grey, but he didn't seem too old. In fact, he seemed to be around his forties. M. suddenly recovered from the shock and said:  
  
"Akvar!" Then she quickly added: "You can sound so Snape-ish sometimes, did you know?"  
  
"Yes, I did." He said and smirked. "Listen, I've got some news for you."  
  
He suddenly stopped. The devious grin on her face was not a good sign and something told him that she had an idea. An idea involving him. This could not be good.  
  
"Akvar, Akvar" she said, not appearing to notice his last sentence, "I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
Definitely not good.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She grabbed her hand and dragged him up the stairs, where her religion teacher had just finished talking to his students.  
  
"Professor!" she cried and he looked at her. "I'd like you to meet, um., Aki. Aki, this is my religion teacher, Romeo. He finished the theological seminar."  
  
Romeo watched curiously the scene and noticed that the man whom he was just shaking hands with was slightly pale.  
  
M. grinned. No, the demon didn't feel too comfortable.  
  
"Professor", she said innocently, "can you exorcise demons?"  
  
That was IT! Akvar pulled himself back and glared murderously at M.  
  
"I can't, why?"  
  
"But do you know anybody who can?"  
  
"Yes, father Cucu, I think, can. Why?"  
  
"I need some help with somebody."  
  
"Blasted girl, is this how you repay friendship?" asked Akvar between his clenched teeth. "I thought we were in this together!"  
  
"We were in this together, Akvar" she answered and smiled deviously.  
  
"Curse you, how dare you even think about this? I'll kill you, trust me on this, if you so much as get a fucking priest near me, got it? I have no intention whatsoever of ending up who knows where with an idiot in a dress! Demon hearted, evil, blasted girl, I can't believe you are doing this!"  
  
"Now, now, it's a sin to swear and threat." started the teacher.  
  
"No SHIT!" Akvar replied. "But I'm not an idiotic saint, so I can break these things you call Laws!"  
  
"That's a bad attitude!" he said. "If you want to go to heaven, you."  
  
"I don't want to go to heaven, it must be a boring place. I'd rather go to hell, thank you."  
  
"Now, why say that?" the teacher started, probably feeling particularly suicidal that day.  
  
"M., if I get into some kind of theological-spiritual-etcetera conversation, you will not see the next sunrise. I swear."  
  
"What, are you going to give me sleeping pills or something? Please do, I have problems sleeping."  
  
"So you are the thickest person in this whole goddamned school!"  
  
"Yes, probably."  
  
"Now, now, why threat yourselves?" the teacher said, feeling cheery and suicidal that day. "It's not good, it's a sin and."  
  
"If you want to die, please continue." Akvar said and glared at him.  
  
M. decided it was enough for the Professor. And for her. So she dragged Akvar away, saying something about the bell ringing.  
  
"So, what's new? I think you said you had some news, right?"  
  
"How did you hear that?" he sincerely wondered. "You were too trapped with making my life a living hell, weren't you?"  
  
"We women can do more things at the same time. Now, before you kill me for this joke..."  
  
"Joke?! Joke? You call this a joke?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"You consider it funny?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
He glared at her and, just as she was about to ask him about the news again, she heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Well, well, Mrs. M., what are you doing out of class after the bell rang?"  
  
M. didn't have to turn to figure out who it was. She already knew it. It was her Math Professor, who would have been a funny guy if it wouldn't have been her in the particular situation of getting out of her bench after it rang. Out of class, now that she thought about it. He had a rough humor, but she had gotten used to it over the past year. Unfortunately, if Akvar would have let her go, she would have lost precious news and would have had a 'punishment' in front of the class. He used to pull students' hair if they went wrong. Brute force. How annoying.  
  
"She's talking to me" answered Akvar as she turned to face the Professor. "And I do believe that she is particularly good at math, so she can be a little late, can't she?"  
  
"Well, I insist that my students have the same treatment. And she's coming in."  
  
"No, she isn't"  
  
"Ooh, yes she is! And I don't know who you are, but I can tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Akvar asked and, for the first time in her life, M. saw her Professor shiver. Not good.  
  
She turned and saw something she definitely hadn't expected. His pearly white teeth were showing and, the way he looked, even she shivered. He seemed paler then before and his eyes were shining dangerously.  
  
"She's staying" Akvar said.  
  
"Fine, take your time" the Professor replied and entered the classroom.  
  
"He's a powerful man. Usually, people faint when I do that."  
  
"You're a VAMPIRE!" she said and stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, I."  
  
"A bloody VAMPIRE!"  
  
"Not very bloody, but."  
  
"And I thought you were a DEMON!"  
  
"I-am-a-demon-now-shut-up!" he cried. "Not that kind of a demon, though. I was born as a human, it is because of the evil bastard that I am that I'm called a demon. The type of a demon I'm talking about is different. In an old language, from before Earth, Daim meant Middle. And Daimen meant Middler, one that has no side, nor good, nor evil. Selfish bastards who would sell anything for something better, that's a demon in this concept. So I'm a Middler."  
  
"Aha" she answered. "And a vampire."  
  
"More or less. At a very unfortunate moment of my past, I was bitten by a bloody vampire. A Daylight one. He wanted to make me one of them, but I didn't want to accept such a thing. If I wanted to reach ultimate power, I couldn't be a vampire, those creatures had to feed, had their week points. So I fought against the thing with everything I could. Luckily, I knew a lot of things and a lot of magic even then and I knew that eventually, if I survived, I would be immortal like a vampire, without having to feed, but having the nice teeth, in case I needed them. But it needed a lot of power. An awful lot of power. And if I succeeded right, then drinking blood, although not necessary, would help me. So I fought against it. But do you know why not everybody does this?"  
  
"I've no idea" she answered. She didn't even know it could be done.  
  
"Because, for one, you needed tones of power. And second, because it drains you when you do it, making you easy to kill even by a bunny rabbit, if you get the point. So, for one month I was between death and life, lying in a cave. But when I succeeded, although quite drained of energy, I had loads of power and immortality."  
  
"Wow!" she said.  
  
"Now, more news, and less personal facts" he said. "I got into the headquarters of the Red Dragons Order."  
  
"Yeees." she said, noticing he stopped.  
  
"It's badly warded."  
  
"No way!" she said and burst into laughter. "Harry Potter's taking care of it and, I can assure you, the man knows what he's doing."  
  
"It's badly warded against me, I meant" he said and winked. "I can get there as quickly as you say one-two-three."  
  
"One-two-three"  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm dying of laughter."  
  
"Never mind. How can you do it?"  
  
"With a certain power we demons usually use for quick escapes. We can disintegrate our body and move it into the astral plan and then create it again. And while in the astral plan, we can go anywhere at any speed and hardly can anybody see us. Only the ones who see auras and such things can see us. We are very good a this, and since I am one of the most powerful demons you will find around, I can do it well."  
  
"You're one of the most powerful demons?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't want to go into history right now. So, I can get in and out of there easily. The problem is that Apparating is a lot like creating your body, so I can't do that part easily, since he's put a lot of wards everywhere, but I can use other ways of getting in. Or making my body. I was thinking about possessing an object."  
  
She burst into laughter.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I imagined you as a table. Or a chair. That would help a lot, wouldn't it?!"  
  
"Ha, ha. I can posses an object and then change it so that I get my body from it. Kind of a like an Animagus does. Wandless magic, as usual. And I think I have a plan."  
  
"O.k. So, what plan do you have?" she asked curiously.  
  
Instead of answering right away, he leaned against her and half-closed his eyes.  
  
"You'll see!" he whispered in her ear and she shivered.  
  
Then, she turned her back on him, deciding to go to class and nearly opened the door, but then changed her mind.  
  
"When will you be coming back?" she asked, turning back to him, but he was gone, not a trace of him left. And she hadn't even heard the 'crack' of Apparating. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer on the first page.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Akvar was moving through the shadows. Oh, the wonderful shadows, always hiding him from unwanted looks. Even if he was in the astral plan, it was still good to know that they were around.  
  
He went forwards and stepped through a wall, like a ghost. He got to a room where a few people were holding a meeting.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of them, won't we?" asked a blonde man.  
  
"Yes, we will." Answered another one, a red head. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's something. somebody in the room" a black haired, unnaturally green eyed man answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the blonde.  
  
Akvar's eyes widened and he quickly got out of there. So, the Lord of Light could feel him. And by the look in his eyes, he could almost see him, even with all the spells he had used. Darn. Not good. Not even he could deal with a Lord of Light. But could this particular one fight him while he was in the astral plan? He didn't know, but he didn't want to find out too soon.  
  
He concentrated on M. and soon found himself in a very untidy room. He grinned. Oh, yes, this was M.'s room, with the computer in the corner and a couch in the middle.  
  
He captured all this in a second, in the next finding the owner of the room, who was staring right at him, with a surprised, but not scared, look. He was about to say hello when he realized that he was still in the astral plan, although not having all those hiding spells on himself.  
  
"Hello, Akvar, did your mother ever tell you to knock?"  
  
"You can see me." He said in reply.  
  
"Of course I can, you're in the whole room. Even my desk mate could feel you and maybe even see something weird. And she's totally non-receptive at these things."  
  
"And you are receptive."  
  
"My dear demon, it might surprise you, but I am. Not that much, but still."  
  
"Too much of my power running freely, eh?"  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
Akvar summoned all his power back to him, trying to hold it back and hide it.  
  
"O.K., now I can barely feel you. You should get yourself a body before my mom appears and asks me why I'm talking to thin air."  
  
"And she won't ask you who I am, will she?!" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"And she won't ask you who I am?!" he repeated.  
  
"Akvar, I'm not that good in seeing things from the other plans, so get here."  
  
The demon sighed and quietly created a body.  
  
"And she won't ask you who I am?!" he said for the third time.  
  
"Oh, she probably will, but it's still better to tell her that you're a guy who I know from. Where do I know you from? Oh, yeees, a father of one of my friends who I just happen to know."  
  
"That's lame. And why am I here?"  
  
"Good point, Akvar, what are you doing here?  
  
"What are we going to tell your mom?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. So?"  
  
Akvar groaned.  
  
"Problems. That blasted Lord of Light Harry Potter can feel me."  
  
"Well, that's not a surprise, is it? So can I" she sneered.  
  
"No, I mean I was hidden very well at the time. And he knew where I was. He knew I was there. It's not good."  
  
"Well, you didn't expect him to be some kind of a weak Muggle, did you?"  
  
"No, but nearly nobody can feel me when I'm the way I was then. Of course, I can hide myself even better, but it takes time and energy."  
  
"Wait, didn't you say you were there before? How come he hadn't felt you then?"  
  
"He wasn't there. And neither was his second in command, a blonde."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know. I might know a lot of people, but not the whole Universe!" he replied, a bit pissed off. What did she expect, somebody who knew everybody around?  
  
"O.K., O.K., no need to sound so upset. So, can he feel you too?"  
  
"Nope, but he's too powerful and devious for my taste. Not that I couldn't deal with him, but." Akvar left the sentence hanging.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I don't like it."  
  
"You do know the man's a Slytherin, right?"  
  
"Aaah, that explains a lot" Akvar said and grinned.  
  
"Yes, it does. So what was that brilliant idea you got?"  
  
The man grinned.  
  
"Oh, yes, my idea. Well, since I can move around as if I were home there."  
  
"If Harry isn't around."  
  
"Don't interrupt and I can watch out for him. So, since I can move around freely, I can also meddle with their plans."  
  
"Duh! How brilliant" she sneered.  
  
"Stop interrupting, or I'll put a full body bind charm on you. Of course, nobody will get hurt. In a very surprising way, I fought on the light side this war, so I don't want anybody to get hurt."  
  
"You fought in the war? On the light side?"  
  
"Yes, yes, now stop interrupting! I meant in the last war, but same thing. I scened my death when Voldemort fell. Now, the Order is out of problems, so we'll just give them a few things to solve."  
  
"Riiiight. And they'll never know what struck them, unfortunately."  
  
"Oh, yes, they will."  
  
"What are we going to do, gather them in one point, jump out of nowhere and cry :'Surprise! We're the ones who sent you on wild goose chases!'?"  
  
"Well, as funny as that would be, no."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We'll cry 'Ha! Ha! We're the ones who sent you on wild goose chases!'"  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm laughing to death. So, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see what we'll do."  
  
"Don't leave me hanging, Akvar."  
  
"Why not? I love it!"  
  
She glared murderously and he grinned.  
  
"Oh, O.K. So, this is what we'll do."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Harry Potter, the leader of the Red Dragons, a famous Order that helped fight against dark wizards, was currently sitting behind his desk and looking through his files. Well, another case was wrapped, the Death Eaters were back in Azkaban. Only the Dark Idiot was still a real threat. Oh, Harry knew he'd probably free his servants, but that wouldn't happen for a while.  
  
Suddenly, the door to his office opened and his second in command, Draco Malfoy, entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Harry! This letter's for you."  
  
"Thanks" the unnaturally green eyed, 32 year-old man answered.  
  
Draco threw him the letter and left. He caught it easily and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I seem to have a small problem in France. There are a few Death Eaters on my tale and I can't get rid of them. Please come to Chambery as soon as you can, I need your help. Please come to "L'hotel du Provence"  
  
Athan  
  
Harry reread the letter. Well, he'd have to check it out, didn't he? But what if it was a trap? Oh, he could take Draco with him. Yes, they'd both go to Chambery -somewhere in the Alps, if he remembered right- and see what it was all about. If it was a trap, they'd probably get out of the situation easily and go back home.  
  
He sighed and started to pack his things, sending a telepathic message for Draco to get to his office as soon as possible.  
  
After not even five minutes, the blonde man entered.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I think one of my friends has a problem in France and needs help. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just go pack and say good bye to Ginny."  
  
Draco left. In the last years he had learned not to ask too many questions, since Harry always told him what he needed to know. Well, more or less, but asking questions was a waste of time, since the unnaturally green eyed man never answered.  
  
Harry finished packing and left for the Apparition room. Draco came in about twenty minutes, looking sorry for something.  
  
"She said she'll miss me. Did you tell everybody you're leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But I also told them I'd be back soon, thing which I hope will happen."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"In Chambery, a town in the Alps."  
  
They both Apparated near the town and Harry lead for the hotel.  
  
"My friend is Athan, a vampire" he told the blonde.  
  
"A vampire? Why didn't you take Salazar with you?"  
  
"He's on a mission."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot"  
  
They got to the small hotel and entered the lobby. It was a typical hotel, with a receptionist working on some papers behind the tall desk and a few people walking around, talking about one thing or another. They went to the reception.  
  
"Bon jour, nous voulons doux chambres" -Hello, we'd like two rooms- Harry said and the receptionist nodded.  
  
When the paper work was finished, they both went to their rooms.  
  
"And where's your friend?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know, he said he'll meet me here" the green eyed man answered.  
  
They were just about to enter their rooms when somebody cried:  
  
"Harry, how wonderful to see you!"  
  
Harry turned and saw, to his great surprise, his old Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney.  
  
"Have you come to my birthday party? Oh, I knew you would, I sent you an invitation ages ago!"  
  
Birthday party?! Oh, Lord, nooo! The last thing he wanted to do was join the group of probably Divination obsessed friends. But, he didn't want to upset her. And he didn't want to seem to have no business there, so why not.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there" he answered and saw Draco chuckling a few meters away. "And so will my friend, Draco Malfoy, do you know him?"  
  
Draco glared at him murderously. Oh, great, he'd have to join a freak party!  
  
"How splendid!!! Absolutely wonderful!!!"  
  
Trelawney looked delighted and Harry was wondering what kind of revenge Draco was planning.  
  
"My friends from France will be here. You know, I lived here for a while. You know, Harry, I was gazing into my crystal ball yesterday night and I saw this happening, but I wasn't sure of it. Sometimes, even us true Seers mistake the signs of future."  
  
Oh, well, she hadn't predicted his death yet, that was good.  
  
"But, my dear boy" she said and started sobbing, "I'm afraid that you might not live to get to the party. Oooh, I see the Grim around you."  
  
Well, so much for the 'she hadn't predicted his death yet' part. Well, this was definitely encouraging, as always. Draco was trying to hide his laughter. Well, he still had to go to the freak party, but he wasn't the one who's death was predicted.  
  
"When is the party again, Mrs. Trelawney?"  
  
"Oh, in a week. Would you like to help me with preparations?"  
  
"Sure" answered Harry and Draco started glaring again. They were waiting for a vampire to pop up and Harry was helping with preparations!!! This was going to last forever.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Authors' Note: When two devious minds come together, the others should stay out of the way. *smirk*  
  
Thanks to: the Red Dragons Order: Well, we're glad you like it. And it seems like the only one reading too, but that's life, isn't it? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: O.K., what is there to disclaim here? Well, I own myself, M. also owns herself, we own the plot, J.K. Rowling owns the original versions of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, the Red Dragons Order owns the background and some of the ideas. Hmmm. I do hope she hasn't changed the headquarters.  
  
So, basically, I'm not quite sure who owns who. It's a mix-up.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You did WHAT?!" M. cried as the demon, who was currently sitting on a chair in her room was telling her about the success of his last action. "HOW could you DO that?"  
  
"Well, it was rather easy."  
  
"Gods, I wouldn't want my worst enemy to be in that situation!"  
  
"Really?!" Akvar said and grinned deviously. "Well, well, now I know what to do with you if we ever fight."  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
"Well, well, somebody's cranky!"  
  
"And I'm not the only one! Sending Draco and Harry to Trelawney's party! Oh, Gods, Akvar!"  
  
"What's the big deal?" he asked, having an evil smile on his face.  
  
"She's going to predict Harry's death every day at least ten times!"  
  
"Twenty, out of my calculations"  
  
"He'll be dead mad when he gets back"  
  
"But he also has a good sense of humor."  
  
"Yeah. Very good. I can see him laughing now. 'You sent us to Trelawney and acted as us, instead! Ha, ha! You sent everybody on wild goose chases. Ha, ha! You left your marks behind. Ha, ha!"  
  
"Actually, I consider it funny. And a good lesson."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well, well, somebody's till cranky. Have a crush on Potter, my dear?"  
  
"No, you blasted demon, I don't."  
  
"Malfoy, perhaps?"  
  
"Neither, I just don't like being blown up, thank you."  
  
"You shouldn't have started this revenge thing in the first place."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I do whatever I want, Akvar, I think you just shouldn't have done this to Harry."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because he'll be back before you can say 'prank'. I know I would."  
  
Akvar looked at her and burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh, you thought I sent him an invitation to the party?!"  
  
"Well, that's kind of a what you told me."  
  
"No, I didn't! I sent him a letter from Athan."  
  
"Oh!" she said and started laughing. "I thought you blew up everything!"  
  
"No, I didn't. And the vampire is somewhere in the US and has no intention whatsoever of coming back this soon."  
  
"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me so?"  
  
"It slipped my mind."  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
"So, are you ready for part two of the plan?"  
  
"'Course. And next time, please tell me exactly what you did, will you?"  
  
"And you try to express exactly what causes your displeasure. Deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
%$@%&$&^%&%  
  
Two shadows were slowly walking down the street. One was a tall, blonde man with grey eyes and the other was a slightly shorter dark haired, unnaturally green eyed man.  
  
They reached a small bar and entered it.  
  
"Ah, Harry, how are you?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks Ron."  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" asked the grey haired man. "I am your sister's husband, you know."  
  
"Of course you are, Draco" the bartender answered, wearing an amused look. "I was just thinking of the good old times we were in school"  
  
"Well, I'm off to finish some of my work" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be coming too, there's no way in which I can get Mr. Weasel here to snap out of his two-year-old phase"  
  
"Excuse me, we were eleven when we first went to school"  
  
"Physically yes, mentally no"  
  
"Oh, look who's talking"  
  
The unnatural green eyed man smirked.  
  
"Now, now, play nice, or I'll make sure to get Fred and George near you. And we don't want that, now do we?"  
  
"No!" the other two replied Why would you like to be pranked over and over again?  
  
"Well, I'm going" Harry said and went through the back door and on a larger corridor than anybody would have expected there to be. Well, duh, it was magic!!!  
  
Draco watched him leave.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm off too, I want to see my most beautiful wife"  
  
"You finally said something nice and the skies didn't fall! Oh, God!" Ron said and smirked.  
  
"Ha, ha" the other man replied and left through the same door and got to the same corridor.  
  
He reached an office and entered it, finding Harry inside.  
  
"Well, that went well. He doesn't suspect a thing" he said.  
  
"Of course he doesn't. I'm a good actor" the green eyed man replied.  
  
"And I'm a good actor and one hell of a wizard, admit it."  
  
"Oh, sure you're a great hell of a wizard. You made a wrong spell and turned the papers on my desk on fire when we left, remember?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm dying with laughter."  
  
"I wasn't kidding"  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm cracking up even more."  
  
"You're a lost case for human kind."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Yep. And if you ever want to look like yourself ever again, I'd advice you to play nice."  
  
"Suuure. As long as you will"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I guess I'll go to my own business now and."  
  
"No, you won't"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"You've got a wife to see."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, riiight!"  
  
Harry looked at the other man's devilish smile.  
  
"And I wouldn't dare do too much with her, or the real Draco will have your head."  
  
The other man's smile faded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good bye and good night. Hope you enjoy being a man."  
  
*Harry* smirked.  
  
"Go to bed, demon, or I'll have your head and won't wait for Malfoy."  
  
$@$&^^*%*$%^#%&  
  
Thanks: to the Red Dragons Order.  
  
People review! People review! People REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors' Note: Late? Yes, we know...  
  
M.: This is your fault. You disappeared for quite a long while, may I remind you.  
  
Akvar: Yes, but I didn't need to reread the Sagas, now did I?  
  
M.: I read them in two days!  
  
Akvar: And it took you two weeks to actually start doing it.  
  
M.: Yeah, well, nobody's perfect...  
  
Akvar: Now, onwards my friends to the glorious task of...  
  
M: That means, 'let's see the new chapter'  
  
Akvar: Spoilsport.  
  
/*-/*-/*-  
  
M. woke up and yawned. Well, it was her first day of leading the Red Dragons Order as Harry Potter –if you didn't count the previous evening-. She got up from the bed, looked in the mirror and grinned.  
  
Akvar had made her look just like Harry. She had the same green eyes, the same lightning-bolt shaped scar... But not the same magical powers. Thinking it sucked to be a Muggle in a wizard's world, she got dressed and looked at the pile of papers on her desk.  
  
"Great!" she mumbled. "I sometimes wish I was Draco."  
  
But maybe she wouldn't want that? Akvar was however doing fine, so... She took the first paper. It was a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's great to hear of you again! Unfortunately, I have a few problems here, so I'll be coming to the headquarters. Hope you're o.k. with that.  
  
Well, that's kind of all, since I'll see you on Wednesday, at 2 p.m. when I'll be Apparating to the headquarters.  
  
See you then,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione! M. grinned. She always liked Hermione from other people's stories. Well, this was bound to be interesting. Next paper.  
  
Harry,  
  
We've gotten rid of those pesky Death Eaters! Anything else you want us to do while we're here?  
  
Neville, Fred and George  
  
Fred and George, thank God they weren't here! Hmmm, she'll have to think of something with Akvar. And find out where they were, by the way. The letter didn't say. Next paper.  
  
Fly wings......................1 galleon  
  
Unicorn hair..................2 galleons  
  
Dragon blood................4 galleons  
  
Lion claws....................2 galleons  
  
Phoenix feathers............3 galleons  
  
Powdered bicorn horn.....7 galleons  
  
She stared at the list. It went on and on and on...  
  
"Great. What's this about?"  
  
Just as to answer her question, Severus Snape entered the room.  
  
"Listen, Harry, I have no idea what you're doing, but..."  
  
'Oh, no' she thought to herself. This was not good. Not good at all. Did he manage to see through her act?  
  
"It's impossible to not do anything about the Killer twins!"  
  
She almost started laughing. Ah, yes, Fred and George Weasley must have done something!  
  
"Come on, Severus, you know it's impossible to stop them"  
  
"But they sent a bunch of Death Eaters in the Apparition room, with tests of their products on them" Severus said and M. started laughing.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" she asked with a smirk. "I thought they blew up something"  
  
"No, they didn't. Yet" he replied.  
  
She smirked and looked at the long list of things on the desk.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" she asked picking up the paper and waving it in front of the Potion Master.  
  
"Ah, yes, I forgot about that" the Potion Master said. "It's the list of things I need to buy. Is it alright with you?"  
  
"You know it is" she replied. Wasn't he a bit too friendly for a Snape? Hmm. "Could you send Draco over to me?"  
  
"Yes" Snape replied and went out the door, taking the list with him. She got back to the papers on her desk.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you don't need me at the HQs. I'm having a lot of fun here, so I think I won't be back there for a month or two.  
  
See you,  
  
Athan  
  
"Thank God!" M. said and a blonde man came in. "Hello, Draco."  
  
"Hello Harry" the other replied. "You called?"  
  
"Yes, I have. So, how was your night?"  
  
"Great" *Draco* said with a pretty exasperated face. "I slept on the couch, because I supposedly thought my wife was a horrible creature. And she is beautiful."  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't like to see Draco's reaction when he would find out that you've slept with his wife."  
  
"You have a point there" Akvar replied. "So, on to part two of our nice little plan"  
  
"Which part two?"  
  
"I was still thinking of a ballet with the Red Dragons in pink tutus"  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You've got to be joking! Where did that come from?"  
  
"You don't want to know" he said with a smirk. "But if you don't like it, we could stick with the original plan. So, who's first?"  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Albus Dumbledore was walking through his school when an owl came to him.  
  
"Hello" he said with a smile. "What do you carry?"  
  
The owl stretched its leg and the old Headmaster took the letter.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I think I have a solution to your problems. All you need is to make another Ball, but make it a Dress Ball. Remember our Ball in the sixth year? Maybe you could do that again.  
  
After all, you did complain about the lack of energy in your students. This will get them all on their feet, Albus, take my word for that. They might not like it, but it will be good for them.  
  
Harry  
  
Yes! What a good idea! He should have another Ball. Hmmm... Dressing up would also be fine.  
  
The Headmaster left to talk to Minerva McGonagall about Harry's idea.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
"Harry said we should take things seriously" Remus said. "He said it's very important"  
  
"But I'm taking this seriously!" Sirius replied.  
  
"No, you're taking things Sirius-ly. Completely different, don't you think?"  
  
"But Remus! This is the most boring mission we've ever been on"  
  
"Stop complaining."  
  
Sirius sighed. What they had to train Cornish pixies for was still a mystery...  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
"Hmm... 'talk with zombies about the 17th century'. What the bloody hell?" Athan said. "But I know everything in the 17th century! I've lived through it, for God's... Devil's... whomever's sake!"  
  
He took a better peek at the letter that announced how everything would go wrong.  
  
"I need to know more about the Necromancer Golian".  
  
Athan cursed his life. He did not know anything about the bloody Necromancer except that he existed. Of course a zombie would know. Hell with all!  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Authors' Note: Short? Yes, we know.  
  
Akvar: Ran out of inspiration.  
  
M.: It's you who said it.  
  
Akvar: Yep. You ran out of inspiration. And since I get the last word in this since I post it on the net, you will comment no more. Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if it were necessary. We own nothing, nada, neti, nimic, zip, 0, rien, etc.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ok, I am more than bored" Draco commented, looking at the crowd of people.  
  
"You and me both" Harry replied. "I swear, even Binns has more interesting classes than this party!"  
  
"Mhm" Draco muttered. "So, when's Athan going to show up?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's find out, shall we?" Harry said.  
  
"How?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I'm not the Lord of Light for nothing, you know" he replied. "Give me a few minutes, I'll contact him telepathically"  
  
"Now he thinks of it" Draco mumbled.  
  
"I tried before, but he didn't respond" Harry replied. "And he doesn't now, either"  
  
"Maybe he's dead?" Draco suggested with a shrug and Harry glared at him.  
  
"I'll send somebody to check up on him" the Lord of Light said and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "There. Ramses will check up on him or Cian"  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked, looking around at the celebrating bunch of the Seer's friends.  
  
"Dunno" Harry replied. "But I spent a lot of my childhood in a cupboard, so I'll manage"  
  
"By the way, what happened to Cynthia?" Draco asked. "One minute you two were together and the other poof! No more relationship"  
  
"We broke up" Harry replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow! No shit?" the other said sarcastically. "I mean how did you break up?"  
  
"She was pissed at me for disappearing all the time"  
  
"Aha" Draco said, knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of Harry. "So, you over her?"  
  
Harry didn't answer for a while. He just stared at the dancing Trelawney and then gave a small sigh.  
  
"Would you get over Ginny?"  
  
"I guess not" Draco replied. "You loved her that much, huh?"  
  
"She's irreplaceable" Harry answered. "And now she's going out with Bob"  
  
"Well, she might be irreplaceable, but I think you should try meeting someone new, Harry. No use in being single all your life and I think you'd manage loving someone else"  
  
The Lord of Light didn't reply but looked around the room. Draco knew that his best friend's love life wasn't something he should interfere with, but maybe he should be seeing somebody. It already was three years since he and Cynthia broke up and Harry still wasn't over her. True, he probably would never forget her, but if he broke up with Ginny and she'd start dating someone else, he'd probably date again, too. True, he'd never forget the red haired angel, but still.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's head snapped up and he said to Draco:  
  
"Come on. Athan's in the USA and he's very fine. We need to see what's going on"  
  
Draco felt the nervousness in his friend's voice and they went quickly to Trelawney, excused themselves and Apparated to a place near Athan's.  
  
/-/-/-/-  
  
"He's tried to contact Athan again" Akvar told M.  
  
"It's pretty bad, what do we do next?" she asked.  
  
"Send him a letter saying that Athan's safe and that they should go to Paris and meet him there" Akvar replied and took out a pen and a piece of parchment and started writing, when Severus Snape came in through the door fast.  
  
"Quick! The pipes over the training room exploded and there's water everywhere!"  
  
The two looked at each other and then started running along with Snape down the corridors.  
  
"You go forward, Draco, I need to check on the reservoirs with Harry" Snape said and dragged M. with him onto some other corridors. "You're always with Draco nowadays and I can't have a word with you without him knowing" Severus said calmly.  
  
"Um, is there something Draco shouldn't know?" M. asked.  
  
"You know there is, Harry" he replied. "I know you still love Cynthia"  
  
"Yeah, yes I do" M. replied thinking hard to remember anything about a person called Cynthia. No such luck, though.  
  
"Do you think you could still love someone else, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know... I really don't know" she replied. It was a good answer, right? Just what was this all about and why were they slowing down? "What about the reservoir?"  
  
"It's ok and I blew up the pipes. I needed to talk to you in private for a while."  
  
"You blew up the pipes?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, it's serious, but all damage is reversible and Draco will take care of it."  
  
"If you say so" she replied. This was odd. What could Snape possibly want with Harry so much he would blow up pipes in order for Draco to not know?  
  
"I wanted to say I wanted a word in private with you tonight. At eight o' clock, is that alright?"  
  
"Make it ten o'clock" she replied.  
  
"Ten it is" he said. "Now, let's go back. The reservoirs are ok."  
  
/-/-/-/-  
  
"I want to sleep, Akvar" she complained. "I'm tired"  
  
"It's only nine and a half!" he replied. "And plus, that Snape might know it isn't really you if he finds out you've gone to bed at half past nine."  
  
"Really, Akvar, he won't. Please, let me go to bed!"  
  
"Fine" he said with a sigh. "Good night and see you in the morning"  
  
"Night" she said and let out a yawn and head for the bedroom.  
  
After a long fight with herself, she decided not to tell Akvar anything about Snape and pretend she was sleepy. So, the moment he went out the door, she went back to Harry's office and sat down and started pondering about Snape's 'talk'. What was up with him, anyways? Why had he asked of 'Cynthia'? And what was this with Harry's love life... Ok stop right there, it wasn't what she thought it was, was it? But was Harry gay? No, Snape had mentioned 'Cynthia' and that was a woman's name... right? So, it wasn't about love. But what if Harry was bi? Oh, for God's sake, what was the Lord of Light into?  
  
She spent nearly a half an hour into those thoughts until Snape himself entered the room.  
  
"It's pouring outside" he said quietly.  
  
"I've noticed" she answered. No, she hadn't, but hey! No use to admit it, ow was there?  
  
"So, how's the wound in your heart?" he asked softly.  
  
"What--... Healing badly and it'll leave a scar" she replied. Right, Cynthia.  
  
Snape came closer to her and held her in his arms, gently and a bit more than just friendly. She just leaned into his embrace hoping Harry wouldn't kill her when he returned.  
  
"I wish I could help" the Potion Master said softly.  
  
"You are, Severus" she replied gently. "But give me time..."  
  
"Three years is not enough?" he asked. "And you've been delaying me for nearly a year now"  
  
"Is it really that much?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yes" he replied. "I understand if you don't want to... just tell me."  
  
"You must understand that she has a great place in my heart... and it is not easy to love another"  
  
"I know, Harry. I know" he replied and hugged her. "Just give me a chance. I'm not asking you to forget her, I'm asking you to see the others around you"  
  
"To see you, you mean" she said gently.  
  
"Me too" he replied sheepishly.  
  
"You love me so and I can't return it... I feel guilty and I would feel guiltier if we were to be together" she said.  
  
"Don't. Even if I knew you'd use me, I'd feel alright"  
  
She sighed and looked at him sadly.  
  
"Would you, Severus? Cynthia remains in my heart, maybe forever. If she were to welcome me back, I am afraid I would go with her"  
  
"I understand. But meanwhile, let me offer you comfort" Severus said with a small smile. "It is not often that I share, but this is one of those times that I do"  
  
She smiled and let her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"If you love me the tenth of what you love Cynthia, I do"  
  
Her smile widened. Hey, could she go to Hollywood? She was good enough to play Harry, wasn't she? And he was difficult to play.  
  
But just then soft lips caught her own into a gentle kiss she gave in to. Harry would kill her, but it really wasn't that bad. Dying happened to everybody, right?  
  
When he broke the kiss, all that escaped her lips was:  
  
"Goodness, Severus"  
  
/-/-/-/-  
  
AN:  
  
M: Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Severus... Harry... me! And I actually wrote that!  
  
Akvar: Yes, you did. Interesting. Hey, is this considered slash or not?  
  
M: Maybe on Severus's side. I don't think on mine, anyway.  
  
Akvar: So, it's half-slash.  
  
M: I don't know. But I think it's a first on ff.net.  
  
Akvar: Could be.  
  
M: I should write a fic like this. Before someone steals my idea!  
  
Akvar: You go right ahead. I can even see the summary: "Someone/Someone slash. Or not? I don't know. Slash on one side... Wait, no! It's not. Ah, just read and you'll get the point!"  
  
M: Not a bad idea for a summary. Maybe I should start working on the fic.  
  
Akvar: You definitely should. And what would the pairing be?  
  
M: Dunno... Um... How about 'HP(OC)/SS slash. Or not. Depends on which side you look at it. I don't know, you decide!'  
  
Akvar: There! Even a good summary. How about the title?  
  
M: 'How to Seduce a Gay Guy If You're a Woman'?  
  
Akvar: Too long.  
  
M: Perhaps you're right. How about 'Polyjuice'?  
  
Akvar: Gives away too much.  
  
M: 'I Am Not Who I Seem'  
  
Akvar: That would do.  
  
M: Great! If I see any bunnies I'll get to work!  
  
Akvar: raises eyebrow Bunnies?  
  
M: Plot bunnies! Mwahaha!  
  
Akvar: Well, let's just leave her to her new slash/non-slash story, shall we? So, read, review and tell us what you think –and give her a good title, by the way-  
  
Later AN by Akvar: it was solved, she made me post this later. The story is called 'I love whom I love' and yadda, yadda, you can find it on her page. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Right, M?  
  
M: Yep. I mean, no. I mean yes. Oh, hel, it's true: we own nothing.  
  
Akvar: :::smirks::: You always had a way with words...  
  
M: Shut up!  
  
------- Chapter 8  
  
Draco Malfoy lifted his head and looked at the ceiling before saying out loud:  
  
"Fuck"  
  
"Anything wrong, Draco?" his wife asked, waking up.  
  
"I forgot my wand in my office" he replied and got up.  
  
"For goodness sake, Draco, how could you forget it?" Ginny asked, pissed.  
  
"Sorry. I'll be right back" he muttered and she collapsed back on her pillow.  
  
Draco took a robe quickly and exited his dormitory and then his rooms to make it on the corridors. He ran quicker than ever before and made it to Harry's own dorm.  
  
"Wake up! They're bloody back!"  
  
"Um... who's back?" Harry snapped up.  
  
"The real Harry and Draco, now move it! I can't deal with them!"  
  
'Harry' stared into his eyes before jumping up and putting on a robe quickly. They both ran down the corridors.  
  
"What the hell happened?" M. asked.  
  
"Guess! They probably contacted Athan or one of the vampires while I was fighting with the bloody pipes."  
  
"Shit!" was all she could say and started running faster. "Can't you deal with them?"  
  
"Nope. I mean, I could. I'm a five-thousand year old demon and maybe I could defeat them, but we're here for pulling pranks, not for killing anybody!"  
  
"Right" she replied.  
  
And as they took a turn, they ended up in front of three very mad men.  
  
---------  
  
Harry and Draco returned to the HQs. Draco went to see his wife and Harry was returning to his quarters alone when he heard a soft voice from behind.  
  
"I thought you were tired and needed sleep"  
  
"Severus" Harry said with a small nod. "No, I'm fine, thank you"  
  
The younger man observed with surprise as Severus got even closer to him and smiled down at him.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you again, and so soon..."  
  
"Happy to see you too, Severus" the other replied, wondering what else he could say.  
  
And then, to the Lord of Light's shock, the Potion Master pulled him into a kiss. He replied for a second before pushing him back.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why?" the other asked, puzzled.  
  
"I told you I still needed time to think!" Harry said in a duh-tone.  
  
"Actually, you didn't seem to need anymore time to think this night. Yes, true, I pushed you, but you didn't seem to mind."  
  
"I just came back!" Harry said, confused. "I couldn't have done anything this night!"  
  
"But I met you... At ten o'clock."  
  
"I was in Paris at ten o'clock" Harry said. "With Draco"  
  
"I met you in your quarters!" Severus said quite loudly.  
  
"Tell me... what did we do at ten o'clock in my quarters?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Everything?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
"I entered the office and said something about the weather and you agreed. I got you to talk about Cynthia and you claimed to still be in grief for her. I pushed you, told you that you were delaying me. You said you'd feel guilty if you were with me because you knew how deep my feelings were and knew you couldn't return them and I said that I'd be happy even if you used me... and then you asked me if I understood that Cynthia would always be first in your heart, I said that if you loved me the tenth of what you loved her I'd be more than pleased. And you smiled... I guess that's when I pushed you. I kissed you and you replied... After that you said something like 'goodness, Severus' and put your head on my shoulder. And I lifted it and kissed you again and said that I wanted to be there for you and that I really cared... and that you shouldn't ever feel guilty. And you smiled again, sadly and kissed me"  
  
Severus made a pause and stared at Harry who seemed to be thinking over something.  
  
"What else?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Not much... You asked me to leave after a short while. Said you needed to think. I just left"  
  
Harry nodded without seeming to acknowledge he did so.  
  
"That wasn't me. But whoever it was, he definitely acted like me to fool you enough to make you mistake him for me."  
  
Severus just stared at Harry, two thoughts going through his mind. The first was a powerful one: "ANOTHER MAN ACTS LIKE HARRY!" and the second, much softer one, nearly unnoticeable: "he said he acted like him..."  
  
"Let's go get that bastard!" Severus said and Harry nodded, both of them nearly running down the corridor.  
  
---------  
  
"What do you mean, if I got my wand back?!" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"That's the thing you said you'd do when you jumped out of bed!" Ginny said. "Were you lying?!"  
  
"When did I jump out of bed?!" Draco asked, a contradicted expression on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, when?!" she asked. "Ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I got here ten minutes ago!" Draco replied. "I was in PARIS!"  
  
"But you were sleeping next to me!" Ginny said, suddenly not so sure of herself.  
  
"What?! That couldn't have been me!" Draco said. "That's it! I'm going after Harry! Something's amiss here!"  
  
He jumped out of the room, leaving Ginny confused behind.  
  
---------  
  
Draco rushed down the corridors when he bumped into someone when he took a corner.  
  
"What the hell-?" he said before noticing who that person was. "Harry! There's something wrong here!"  
  
"I've noticed" Harry replied and Draco saw Severus Snape next to Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Somebody seems to have pretended to be me" Harry replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Well, somebody pretended to be me, too" Draco said, pissed. "I'm coming from Ginny!"  
  
"We must catch the two" Severus said and the three of them ran down the corridors as fast as they could.  
  
And after a while, somebody took a turn in front of them and those two people turned out to be... Harry and Draco.  
  
"Fuck!" the second Draco said.  
  
"You! Who are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Think we'd answer that?" asked a very pale Harry.  
  
"Listen here!" a mad Harry said. "We don't know who you are, but we're pissed and we'll hurt you if you don't give up!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad. We don't want to be hurt" the Draco next to the pale Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"What's the charm you're using?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing. "Put down you masks!"  
  
"Maybe we should" Draco said. "And maybe we shouldn't"  
  
"Well, then..." Harry said and made a gesture with his hand, the two phonies getting themselves rapped in ropes. "All we can do is tie you up and put you in a cell"  
  
"F-U-C-K" fake Draco spelled with a sigh.  
  
"Yep, mate" Harry replied with the same type of a sigh.  
  
The real Harry made a gesture towards the two and they both turned back to their original shapes.  
  
"A girl and a man..." Severus said. "Let's take them down"  
  
And so the two of our heroes ended up bound in the cells of the Red Dragons' Order cells...  
  
---------  
  
AN:  
  
Akvar: And finally... a new chapter.  
  
M: I was quite busy lately, so...  
  
Akvar: So the delay is your fault... again, may I add.  
  
M: Well, shut up. I've got HPatGFT, IKWIADI, TFFH and this story going...  
  
Akvar: Or rather, not going.  
  
M: Well, yes, it's my fault! So, sue me!  
  
Akvar: :::picks up phone::: I will. Trust me, I will...  
  
M: IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!  
  
Akvar: So read...  
  
M: Review...  
  
Akvar: And check out my new story!  
  
M: :::rolls eyes::: 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We own nothing. That we actually agreed on.  
  
M: Although Akvar insists he's controlling J. K. Rowling  
  
Akvar: Well, I am! She's easily-maneuverable.  
  
M: So? What changes have you brought to the plot?!  
  
Akvar: Well, Voldemort doesn't die anymore...  
  
M: Right. I'll keep an eye on that one. Anything else?  
  
Akvar: Petunia knows a witch and a wizard who are not James and Lily.  
  
M: Who?  
  
Akvar: Aw, but that would spoil the whole plot!  
  
M: Yeah, and telling me that Voldie doesn't die doesn't, huh?  
  
Akvar: You believed that?  
  
M: frowns Are you mocking me?  
  
Akvar: I guess we'll never know, since we should go on with the chapter:  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Well, that didn't work too well, did it?" M. asked.  
  
"No, not at all, not at all" Akvar answered in a casual tone. "Well, Mrs. Let's-Trick-Them, what's the brilliant idea now?"  
  
"Wait a second, are you blaming this on me?"  
  
"Wooow, you're sooo bright. Of course!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't me who said let's act like Harry and Draco!"  
  
"You started this!"  
  
"Maybe, but you full-heartedly agreed!"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Yes, you have. And it was you who said that the originals won't be coming for a while."  
  
"Is it my fault that the bloody pipes blew up?"  
  
"No, it was your fault you didn't anticipate this!!!"  
  
"I might be a demon, but I most definitely do not know what happens in the whole bloody UNIVERSE!"  
  
M. and Akvar were tied up back in back in the middle of a room, sitting down. The room was pretty small, windowless and with only a table and two chairs in a corner. As Akvar cried out loud the last word, she smiled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"How come you know I'm smiling?"  
  
"I can feel it, you insufferable brat! Now, why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because the whole situation is sooo absurd."  
  
"Have you checked the dictionary lately?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"'Course."  
  
"What is absurd about this situation?"  
  
"Absurd: ridiculous, impossible to believe..."  
  
"I know what absurd means!!!"  
  
"Hey, no need to get cranky. It's ridiculous: a small quarrel and a weird thirst for revenge lead to... this."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, I'm laughing to death. So, anything else absurd?"  
  
"Yes: a great demon fails to realize when the Lord of Light returns, the aforementioned Lord comes and..."  
  
"Stop. You know what, I don't know about you, but instead of laughing my head off, I'd rather think of a way to escape."  
  
"Suuure."  
  
"Well, we can't Apparate..."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Shut up, I'm thinking."  
  
"That's a contradiction in terms."  
  
"Since when are you sarcastic?!"  
  
"Since I was tied up back in back with you"  
  
"Too bad you didn't get my intelligence too."  
  
"No comment."  
  
M. smiled again and waited for a few minutes before saying something.  
  
"Well? Got anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. The brat has put darn good wards and, although I could get past them, he would notice me doing so and come here. As I said, I'm not powerful enough to defeat him. His power is given from above and something tells me that he'd get more if he needed it."  
  
"Is that normal?"  
  
"It is with Lords of Light."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"And Lords of Darkness, and White Dragons and Dark Dragons and Knights of fire, water, shadows, etcetera."  
  
"Long list."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And besides, he's the core of magic, isn't he?" M. asked and smiled.  
  
However, she did not expect Akvar to laugh like that.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Harry Potter, the core of magic... Yeah right, I see the day"  
  
"When he killed Voldemort, it got sucked into him, you know that, don't you?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah right, as if. Tell you what: there's only one core of magic and guess who it is"  
  
"You" she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't be an idiot" he replied. "It's Big G"  
  
"Who?!" she asked.  
  
"You know, alpha and omega, the Creator of the Universe, magic itself, the infinite, etcetera" Akvar said in a duh tone.  
  
"Great, a religious demon!" M. muttered to herself and shook her head.  
  
"What?" he asked surprised. "You mean, you don't know the Code of the Dragons?"  
  
"No, what is it?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots" he replied in a mutter. "It's the rule code for all bloody warriors and beings in the fucking Universe! The more powerful you are, the more careful you should be with respecting it. And there's some stuff that proves Alpha and Omega exists... like the fact that no beings on the path of spirituality are to be killed by no means"  
  
"And you should respect that... why?" she asked. "You're a demon and..."  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was bullshit too, until I fell face to face with a Guardian" Akvar replied.  
  
"What's a Guardian?" M. asked.  
  
"They're the weird beings that make sure the most important rules in the Code are respected. They can't be killed. Magic or non-magic ways of battle have nearly no effect on them. And they're really, really powerful. That one warned me never to kill one true spiritual guy –or Sautaus, as they're called- unless I want to meet Kali. And she's the Goddess of Time and Death and all that"  
  
"So, you go to church and all that?" she joked.  
  
"Be serious!" he replied. "Alpha and Omega isn't shooting everybody in sight, ya know. As long as you don't break the really important rules in the Code, there's no problem. Look at me!"  
  
"I can't, I'm tied back to back with you, remember?" she asked. "Which brings us back to our problem: what do we do about the Lord of Light that gets a tone of power out of the blue?"  
  
"I'm thinking. Only special beings can get power like that" Akvar replied thoughtfully. "What do we do?"  
  
She waited for a few minutes before asking:  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, just normal people don't get any cool powers out of nowhere" he replied.  
  
"I meant about our situation."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I'm sick of being tied up. You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's just get these off, shall we?"  
  
"You can get these off and you still haven't? Why?!"  
  
"No particular reason. Actually, one particular reason: I haven't thought of it."  
  
M. muttered darkly as Akvar stared at the ropes. Slowly, they started moving and finally got off them.  
  
"Better?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"For a smart guy, you sure are an idiot" she said and looked around. "Now what?"  
  
"Now, we search for a way out" he replied.  
  
"How about the door?" she suggested, but he had been quicker. He went and checked it.  
  
"Locked" he concluded.  
  
"Wow... really?" she sarcastically said as he made it back to the middle of the room.  
  
"Really" he replied and grinned, putting his left hand in front of his face at about forty centimeters so that the palm was horizontally and his right hand with the palm perpendicular on his other palm.  
  
"What the-? She started asking, but he gave a low 'shh' before, in less than a second, he conjured a large log with a pillow on one end. "Whoa"  
  
"And guess what? No wand" he said and grinned, putting his hands down. "But I was never good with summoning unusual stuff, so I needed the hand gesture"  
  
He merely looked at the pillowed log and it crashed into the door so hard, she thought it would give a loud bang. Just that there was no sound.  
  
"Impressive" she said slowly.  
  
"I know" he replied. "Directly charming the door would attract their attention a lot. But this way, I charmed the pillow... and conjured the log."  
  
So, he quickly led the way and she followed. But there was one thing neither had thought about: the Lord of Light and his right hand.  
  
"Well, well, would you look at that?" Draco said slowly, staring at the globe where the room was shown. "The two fled. Shall we catch them?"  
  
"Definitely" Harry replied. "There are a few things that bug me, though"  
  
"What things?" Draco asked.  
  
"That he didn't use a wad, for once... that they said something about pranks... I don't think they meant for anything bad to happen" Harry said slowly, before sending Severus Snape a telepathic message to bring some Veritaserum. "Let's get them"  
  
-----------------  
  
"What, again?!" Akvar said desperately. "Hell, this is one of the worst days of my life"  
  
Draco smirked. The man seemed to be just unnerved, not really afraid of what could happen. The girl looked as if she had broken Harry's favorite object beyond repair.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is" Harry replied casually as Severus Snape appeared from behind him. "And guess what? You'll drink some Veritaserum and tell me what's going on"  
  
"Not likely" Akvar replied, shaking his head. "You see, I have a tendency to not react properly to Veritaserum. Trust me, I can say whatever I want under that potion."  
  
"Drink it nevertheless. You and her, too" Harry said and Akvar shrugged.  
  
"Have it your way, Lord of Light" he said. "What a waste of the potion..."  
  
Severus gave the bottle to the two and Akvar drank it and smirked. M., however, didn't seem too pleased.  
  
"What is your name, grey haired man?" Draco asked and Akvar smirked.  
  
"Edgar Allan Poe, poet extraordinaire" he replied, smirking.  
  
"Which is your age?" Draco continued, not noticing that Harry was staring weirdly.  
  
"5 years old" he replied casually with a smile and Harry nodded and muttered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked.  
  
"35 years old" Akvar replied, smirking continuously.  
  
"Why are you here?" the blond continued.  
  
"To enlighten you with my newest poem" the demon replied, taking an artistic stance.  
  
"Why on earth did you then take my face?!" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Because being you was the only way I could get your appreciation" he replied and started laughing. "Oh, and by the way, I'm saying a lot of bullshit right now. Told you the potion has no effect on me"  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that" Harry replied. "What's your name?"  
  
"Malina" she replied. "M., for short"  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry continued.  
  
"To play some pranks..." she replied slowly.  
  
"What for?" the Lord continued his interrogation, making her feel a bit unnerved.  
  
"For... revenge. A little threat there, you know... Imach'ra told me about it"  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"I never threatened you" he said slowly.  
  
"Actually, you did. You said that you'd send a couple of Red Dragons after me if didn't update soon" she replied, frowning. "Now, how did I know that?"  
  
Harry stared at her, trying to recall the event.  
  
"I don't even know you" he said slowly.  
  
"Um, no, I work in the underground, you know... Searching the Muggle world for different things and you said to somebody that you'd send Red Dragons after the one who was in charge of the research if he or she didn't update soon. But I'm still wondering why I know this since I was only told that you'd hex the person into oblivion" she said slowly.  
  
"Actually, kid" Akvar said, "your subconscious part caught that from the letter. Imach'ra had written it and then he erased it. You didn't read it, but it kinda got into your system nevertheless"  
  
"Whatever" she muttered.  
  
"What havoc did you break?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..." she said slowly. "We sent you to Trelawney's party, we made Dumbledore throw the costumed ball, we made Remus and Sirius train Cornish pixies, we sent Athan after a Necromancer ..."  
  
Draco started laughing.  
  
"Oh, yeah, he was pissed about that" he said and Harry had to admit that indeed the Ball Dumbledore would give was an... interesting idea.  
  
"So, basically, you did all this because..." the Lord of Light said.  
  
"I hate being threatened" she replied.  
  
That was it. Draco was nearly on the floor with laughter and Akvar was smiling in a way that spoke of the fact that he wanted to laugh, too.  
  
"Told you Muggles were crazy" Severus said, before he realized that that... that girl had acted like his Harry. Which meant she probably liked him... But he definitely didn't like her. He liked Harry and, wow, this was a mess...  
  
------------  
  
Akvar: that's done.  
  
M: rolls eyes You were eager to be done with it!  
  
Akvar: Yes, well... By the way, do you know what 'Avada Kedavra' really means?  
  
M: No, but what does this have to do with anything?  
  
Akvar: Proving something. I remember the abracadabra's origin as a word now...  
  
M:?! What on earth? Are you in a weird language studying mood right now?!  
  
Akvar: Why, yes, my dear Watson. So, you interested?  
  
M: shrugs Nope.  
  
Akvar: How come you're not?!  
  
M: I am Romanian. I fully understand what Avada Kedavra means.  
  
Akvar: It's in Latin.  
  
M: Check the Romanian history, my boy! We're ahem 'descendants of Rome, yadda, yadda, it's even said so in our national song. Trust me.  
  
Akvar: I know, I lived through history and –as a matter of fact- I know that 'cadavru', pronounced almost like 'kedavru' with the accent on the second 'a' means corpse in Romanian and I know that 'avea', with an accent on 'e' means 'to have'. I am perfectly capable of understanding that it sound nearly like 'avada', so you assume it means 'to have a corpse'. But hey, did you know that, even in English, 'cadaver' means corpse, so for that you needn't any Romanian?  
  
M:... And your point is?  
  
Akvar: It doesn't mean 'have a corpse'  
  
M: raises eyebrows Oh, no?  
  
Akvar: Check the Latin-English (or Romanian) dictionary: no!  
  
M: mutters As if any sane person has such a dictionary or cares about the subject anyway.  
  
Akvar: ignoring her It means to 'strongly desire a corpse'  
  
M: shakes head Oh, bother...  
  
Akvar: What was that?  
  
M: I was admiring your knowledge. What the hell does it have to do with anything, anyway?  
  
Akvar: grins Nothing!  
  
M: through gritted teeth I noticed that.  
  
Akvar: Then, why did you ask? Anyway, guys, see you soon... And review!  
  
M: If you're not bored by Akvar's insane rambling!  
  
Akvar: That's not nice... smirk You'll pay for that.  
  
M: Is that a threat for a revenge? Another revenge? silence for 5 minutes Akvar? Akvar! AKVAR! Well, seems that he's off to somewhere... See you later and, by the way, REVIEW! 


End file.
